


What Lies Beneath

by mmmdraco



Category: Persona 4
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the 3 Sentence Ficathon: Persona 4, Tohru Adachi, underneath</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Lies Beneath

He wears the mask of the bumbling detective to put them at ease, to reel them in. Tear the mask away and he is smiling through the blood and pulpy flesh because there's nothing real about any face he tries to wear. There was something under the mask at one point, he's sure, but it's long forgotten in favor of the taste of blood.


End file.
